


life's dream(I'm sweet for you)

by orphan_account



Series: yayo, yes you [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Smut, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke has a job to do in Vegas, she takes Vanessa with her and antics ensue.





	life's dream(I'm sweet for you)

It’s a warm Friday afternoon when Vanessa slams the door of her and Brooke’s penthouse shut when she gets home from work. Even though Brooke takes care of Vanessa in every possible way, she still likes to work just a few days a week so she doesn’t feel like she’s completely leeching off of Brooke, even though Brooke insists she quit so they can spend more time together. On this day, in particular, Vanessa would like to take Brooke up on the offer. She’d been yelled at multiple times for nothing, all by entitled middle-aged white women. One even went as far as to throw a few racial slurs at her. Vanessa feels like crying as she saunters into the house. It pushes her a little over the edge when she sees Brooke in her office, talking on the phone and not greeting Vanessa with open arms, so naturally, she does start crying. She can’t help it, she’s just an emotional person. All she wants is Brooke’s attention, and it’s elsewhere right now. She drops her bags on the counter before silently striding over to where Brooke’s sitting. Brooke doesn’t even notice Vanessa until she’s climbing into her lap and nuzzling her head into the crook of Brooke’s neck. 

  
“Let’s finish this conversation later…,” Brooke says to whoever’s on the other line, gently stroking Vanessa’s back, relieving so much of the tension in her body with just a touch. 

“Yep, we’ll be there...Okay, yep. Goodbye,” Brooke finishes. She hangs up the phone and moves her head to the side to gingerly kiss the top of Vanessa’s head.

“What’s going on, pumpkin?” Brooke asks. Vanessa raises her head, revealing her eyes, red and puffy from crying. Concern clouds Brooke’s eyes as she looks over Vanessa’s sullen looking face.

“What’s the matter, baby? What happened?” Brooke coaxes. Vanessa shakes her head as more tears fall. She’s full-on sobbing in Brooke’s lap, hiccupping and everything as Brooke rocks her back and forth, shushing her gently. 

Eventually, she’s calm enough to at least lift her head up from Brooke’s chest. 

“Did you have a rough day at work, sweetheart?” 

Vanessa nods her head in response.

“It was just a bad day. I’m tired and I got yelled at a bunch today from customers. One lady even took it upon herself to start being racist and shit,” she explains, through sniffles. Brooke brushes a stray hair from Vanessa’s face.

“I’m sorry, baby. If I was there I would’ve beat some sense into them,” Brooke says sincerely. Vanessa knows she’s not kidding, quite a few people in this world have received a black eye or two at the hands of an angry Brooke, especially when she’s angry on Vanessa’s behalf. Vanessa doesn’t mind, in fact, she’s rooted Brooke on before while she throws a punch at some guy’s head just because he was being a creep to Vanessa. 

“I know you would’ve, thank you, mamí,” Vanessa smiles in contentment, her sorrows forgotten as Brooke holds her close. They stay that way for a while, just breathing each other in, the gentle rise and fall of Brooke’s chest lulling her to sleep.

Brooke must’ve carried her to bed because she wakes up curled up in the middle of it. She’s still sleepy but feels a bit more alert as Brooke walks in the room, pulling two identical Louis Vuitton suitcases behind her. Vanessa pouts, she hates it when Brooke goes away, and this time she’s got two suitcases so who knows how long she’ll be gone for. Vanessa’s lip quivers a bit thinking about being alone for more than a day or two. Brooke must’ve heard her stir because her attention is suddenly on Vanessa.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” she says in a singsong voice. 

“What time is it?” Vanessa wonders aloud. 

“It’s only 7 pm, you’ve only been asleep for a couple of hours, baby,” Brooke explains.

“Oh. Um- so, where are you headed?” Vanessa asks sheepishly, nodding her head towards the two suitcases. Brooke smiles widely.

“ _ I’m  _ not going anywhere,  _ we _ ’ _ re _ gonna go to Vegas for a few days,” Brooke says excitedly.

“I have a bit of a job to do there, but it’s only one day so we can have the rest of the time to ourselves.” 

Vanessa’s face lights up. She springs off the bed and wraps herself around Brooke, pressing tiny little kisses all over her face.

“I’m so excited, when do we leave?” Vanessa asks, her eyes sparkling. 

“We leave in the morning, so let’s pack and go to bed so we can get up in the morning,” Brooke suggests. Vanessa nods excitedly.

The two are quiet as they flutter around the room, both packing their own things. Brooke neatly folding everything so it fits in nicely, and Vanessa cramming stuff in like the tornado she is. 

Vanessa is the first to finish, collapsing back on the bed, Brooke following suit shortly after. Brooke laid down next to her and opened her arms for the shorter girl. Vanessa happily obliged, curling up against Brooke’s side. The two quickly fall asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming about the exciting few days ahead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s 5:30 in the morning when Vanessa wakes up to the sensation of Brooke licking into her over her panties. When Brooke feels her begin to stir she swiftly pulls Vanessa’s panties to the side, finishing what she started until Vanessa’s coming and moaning brokenly into her hands. Brooke comes up and wipes her chin, puckering her lips for a good morning kiss. Vanessa rolls her eyes and kisses her, tasting herself on Brooke’s lips. Vanessa’s just about to ask for round two when the alarm on her phone goes off with the intention of telling them it’s time to get up and go. There’s nothing either of them wants more than to stay in bed a little longer, leisurely pleasuring one another, but alas they don’t wanna miss their 8 am flight. 

They both get ready, quickly and efficiently, only stopping to kiss once or twice, okay, maybe three times. But still, they’re ready to go when they need to be, even if they have to skip breakfast at home and have to pick something up at the airport. 

Brooke’s chauffeur drives them to the airport, wordlessly, as he usually does. Vanessa always can’t help but wonder what the man thinks of them, does he know what Brooke does? Or does he think she just got all her money from daddy’s trust fund or something entirely different? None of that matters, she supposes.

When they arrive at the airport, they go through TSA easily and get food before finally parking it outside their gate. They board the plane a little before 8, making their way to their comfy first class seats. They hold hands and giggle like school girls as the plane takes off.

They sat in silence for most of the plane ride, until Vanessa starts to get fidgety around the last hour or so. Brooke knows exactly what’s gonna calm her girl down. Brooke shuffles a bit and slips her hand under the blanket on Vanessa’s lap. She grabs Vanessa’s thigh and grips tightly. Vanessa immediately stills, becoming pliant underneath Brooke’s small touch. Brooke leans in and whispers in Vanessa’s ear.

“You wanna join the mile high club, babydoll?” Vanessa’s cheeks are tinged pink as she nods.

“Okay, princess, you gotta be real quiet for mommy, yeah?” Vanessa nods again and bites the inside of her cheek as Brooke’s hand finds the waistband of her leggings. Vanessa’s already tasting blood from biting her cheek as Brooke’s fingers brush her cunt through her panties. Vanessa’s hips buck slightly, trying to get just a little more friction. Brooke harshly pinches her inner thigh and Vanessa’s breath catches in her throat.

“What’d I say? If we get caught you’re not getting fucked this whole trip,” Brooke spits out into her ear.

“Yes, mommy, ‘M sorry. I’ll behave,” Vanessa whispers back.

“Good girl,” Brooke says while ghosting her fingers along Vanessa’s slit. She decides on a whim she’s not gonna tease her girl anymore and gently slips her hand under the waistband of her panties. She can’t exactly fuck Vanessa with her fingers since she gets so wet that the sounds are definitely noticeable. So, she opts for rubbing slow circles on the girl’s swollen clit. Vanessa stares blankly ahead, Brooke knows she’s trying not to cause a scene. Brooke continues to circle her clit, steadily getting faster. She knows Vanessa’s close, but she wants to time it correctly. Brooke wants her to finish as soon as the plane lands. They’ve got about 15 more minutes before the plane does so. 

“Want you to finish as soon as the plane touches down, got it, princess?” Vanessa groans at the thought of having to last that long, but she nods her head nonetheless.

Brooke continues doing as she was, gaining speed to excite Vanessa a little more and then slowing down again to draw it out. At the five minute mark Brooke’s rubbing her as fast as she can without making Vanessa scream in the middle of this plane. When the lights go up and the wheels touch the asphalt Brooke’s whispering in Vanessa’s ear.

“Come for me, dollface.” Vanessa does as she’s told, coming quietly. Gentle shudders rock through her body. She finishes completely as the plane comes to a complete stop. Brooke grins and pulls her fingers out of Vanessa’s pants and wipes them off on her own pants. Brooke giggles as Vanessa stands up to deboard and her knees wobble a little. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later when they get back to their hotel, they’re both exhausted from being up early and sitting through a close to six-hour flight from NYC to Vegas. They decide to take a nap together before going out on the town. The girls curl up together and fall asleep easily. 

Vanessa wakes up first and untangles herself from Brooke and jumps in the shower. She’s barely in there for five minutes before Brooke’s naked and standing behind her, rubbing her hands up and down Vanessa’s enticing curves. It’s not long before they’re both slowly grinding up on one another, coming with the other’s name on their lips. Once they finish in the shower Vanessa’s absolutely starving. Brooke tells her she’s made reservations for them at a fancy restaurant in an hour, knowing Vanessa would be hungry after their nap. Vanessa smiles and kisses her, Brooke knows her so well. 

“I bought you this to wear, too,” Brooke says, pulling a fancy box from her suitcase and handing it to Vanessa. Vanessa’s smiling from ear to ear as she tears through the paper, and pulls out a short red off the shoulder dress. It’s beautiful, and it’s Versace. Vanessa launches herself into Brooke’s arms, pressing kisses onto Brooke’s face and neck. 

“Thank you, mommy,” she says, beaming. 

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Brooke purrs. 

The dinner they share is amazing, both of them eating way more than should be humanly possible. On the cab ride back to the hotel Vanessa proclaims she’s gonna explode and die. Brooke rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatic words.

When they get back to the hotel both feel spent, but Brooke still has Vanessa pinned up against the wall, ready to ravish her. And that’s exactly what she does. After pulling three orgasms in a row out of Vanessa, they both fall into a blissful slumber. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke leaves early the next morning to deal with work, leaving a sleeping Vanessa with a kiss on the head and a note for when she wakes up.

Vanessa wakes up a few hours later. She groans when she rolls over and the space next to her is empty and cold. Brooke’s warm body replaced with a note laying on the pillow beside Vanessa’s.

_ Vanessa, _

_ I’ll be out for most of the day for work. Don’t worry it’s not a dangerous client, I know how you worry, but I’ve known this client for years. She’s a good friend of mine. I’ll be back around 6 and we can go out tonight. If you need anything call me. In the meantime, I’ve left you my credit card to go do some shopping, get yourself something pretty to wear tonight and whatever else you want. _

_ Love you, have fun. _

_ -Brooke _

_ P.s be a good girl for mommy today, that means no touching yourself while I’m gone _

Vanessa groaned, it was gonna be a long day without Brooke. 

Vanessa decided to stay in for a bit before hitting the town. She ordered room service for breakfast and soaked in the big bathtub for a while. She debated sending Brooke some naughty pictures but decided against it, she wanted to have a nice night tonight so she didn’t wanna make Brooke mad. Once she’s dressed she calls for a cab and sets off to the strip to do some shopping for tonight.

It’s only an hour in and Vanessa’s  _ bored. _ It’s so boring without Brooke here hyping her up when she tries stuff on. So, Vanessa buys almost nothing. She finds a decent dress and decent shoes for tonight, but it’s just not fun without Brooke, so she heads back to the hotel to wait for her. 

Vanessa wakes up a few hours later to the door slamming and Brooke humming loudly. Brooke seems startled when she sees Vanessa sitting up on the bed, staring at her.

“Oh- hi, baby,” Brooke says, leaning over the bed to give Vanessa a kiss. Vanessa accepts the kiss but pulls Brooke down on the bed to lay next to her. She breathes in the scent of Brooke’s expensive tropical smelling shampoo, letting it relax her.

“I missed you today, mommy,” Vanessa breathes. Brooke giggles and presses a kiss to her baby’s temple.

“I missed you too, my sweet girl. But, if we wanna get out on time we need to start getting ready. Did you get yourself some new stuff today?” 

Vanessa shrugs.

“Shopping’s not fun without you,” Vanessa says, pouting. “I got a new dress and shoes for tonight, though. Like you said.”

“Good girl, let mommy see it,” Brooke suggests, smiling. Vanessa clambers off the bed to get the dress. It’s a pretty white dress with a tiny tulle skirt and matching white Louboutin pumps.

Brooke smirks thinking about how pretty the sparkly white is gonna look against Vanessa’s caramel skin. 

“It’s so pretty, baby. You’re gonna look so good,” Brooke praises and kisses Vanessa’s cheek. 

“Thank you, mommy,” she says, beaming at the praise.

“Let’s get ready then, so we can make it on time for our dinner reservations.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first stop of the night is some fancy restaurant that Brooke made reservations for. They spend dinner feeding each other bites of food, looking over at each other with heart eyes, and giggling into glasses of expensive wine. Vanessa’s already a little drunk by the time they leave.

Their next stop is some high-end club. They walk in hand in hand, faces illuminated by the different colored flashing lights. Brooke takes Vanessa back to a private booth and orders them drinks. Vanessa immediately sucks down two vodka sodas. Brooke laughs as Vanessa starts climbing into her lap. Vanessa’s usually very affectionate, but when she’s drunk her clinginess is heightened times 100. She has to have her hands on Brooke at all times, it seems. Brooke doesn’t mind, she would rather have Vanessa be all over her rather than someone else. Brooke’s beginning to feel a little tipsy as well, it feels nice. She feels warm and fuzzy, and  _ good.  _ Vanessa suggests that they take a few shots. So, Brooke orders them shots. They both down two tequila shots in seconds. Suddenly, Vanessa’s smiling from ear to ear and clapping her hands like a child.

“Brooke, babyyyy, let’s dance, I wanna dance,” she says, slurring her words slightly. Brooke’s drunk, but she’s not sure if she’s ‘start dancing at a club’ drunk yet, but how can she resist the girl in her lap when she’s that excited. 

“Okay, we can dance,” she says. Vanessa squeals excitedly in response. Vanessa yanks Brooke to the dance floor by her wrist. They find a spot in the middle and start swaying to the beat. Vanessa’s got her ass pressed against Brooke’s front and Brooke’s gripping Vanessa’s hips from behind. They dance and grind on each other until they’re both sweaty and in need of a drink. 

They head back to their booth and order a few more drinks, a dry martini for Brooke and a sickeningly sweet sex on the beach for Vanessa. Vanessa’s pretty fucking drunk at this point, she’s slurring her words and placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over Brooke’s exposed shoulder. Brooke’s just as drunk, though, finally catching up with Vanessa.

“I love you, sooo much,” Vanessa slurs.

“ I love you too, angel,” Brooke tells her. Vanessa’s straddling Brooke’s lap and kissing her neck when Brooke notices something. Vanessa’s in white.

“Ness, Nessa, I have to ask you something,” Brooke says. Vanessa sits up and looks at her, puzzled.

“You’re wearing white,” Brooke says, matter of factly. Vanessa nods, still confused.

“It’s perfect.”

“What is? You’re confusing my drunk ass.”

“V, you’re wearing white and I think we should get married.”

Vanessa thinks about it for a minute. Suddenly, Brooke’s words hit her like a freight train and she’s smiling so big it hurts.

“Yes, yes! I’ll marry you,” she squeals, throwing her arms around Brooke’s neck. 

Brooke calls for a cab as they stumble outside, barely breaking their kiss. Brooke tells the cabbie to go to the 24-hour wedding chapel. He rolls his eyes, he probably thinks they’re just another two stupid people who are lonely and too drunk in Vegas. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even an hour later they’re exchanging gold wedding bands and saying “I do,” to one another. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Brooke has Vanessa pinned underneath her on the bed of their hotel room.

“Wanna make you feel good, Mrs. Hytes,” Brooke rasps in Vanessa’s ear. Vanessa’s already squirming underneath her.

“Please mommy, need you so bad,” 

Brooke doesn’t feel like teasing her tonight, she’s her  _ wife,  _ after all, Vanessa deserves to be spoiled tonight. Brooke moves lower and lower, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses all over Vanessa’s midsection until she finally gets where she wants to be. She throws Vanessa’s legs over her shoulders and goes down on Vanessa. She’s sucking and licking and doing every trick in the book until Vanessa is practically screaming. Brooke fucks in and out of her with her tongue so fast that Vanessa’s legs start to shake violently, her thighs squeezing around Brooke’s head. Brooke continues to eat Vanessa’s pussy with fervor. She can tell Vanessa’s about to come, even in her drunken state, she still notices everything about Vanessa.

“Do you need to come, baby?” Brooke asks, sweetly.

“Yes- mo-mommy, I need to come so bad, please,” Vanessa whines.

“Okay, baby, come for me, go ahead,” she coaxes gently.

In a second, Vanessa’s coming violently, legs shaking so bad she’s sure she’d fall over if she tried to stand up. Brooke licks her through her orgasm and comes up when Vanessa’s whines are reduced to heavy breathing. 

When Brooke comes up from in between Vanessa’s legs, she kisses her fiercely, allowing Vanessa to taste her juices on Brooke’s tongue. When they pull apart, Brooke can tell just how spent Vanessa is just by looking at her face. She kisses Vanessa’s temple and whispers tenderly in her ear.

“Goodnight, wife. I love you.”

“I love you, too, wife,” Vanessa replies, sleepily. They share one last lazy kiss before nodding off into a peaceful sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke wakes first the next morning. She has a killer headache and every ounce of light makes her squint her eyes. She waits for the memories of last night to come flooding back to her, but they never do. Brooke rubs her hands over her face, she’s startled when something hard and cold comes into contact with her cheek. She pulls her hands away from her face to see what it could’ve been. The color drains from her face when she sees the shiny gold band on her left ring finger. Her thoughts are interrupted by a small snore coming from next to her. She’s nervous to look at the sleeping figure next to her.  _ Please be Vanessa, please be Vanessa, please be Vanessa,  _ she thinks to herself as she looks over. Thank god, it’s Vanessa. Vanessa has her left hand resting next to her head on the pillow and she’s sporting the same gold band Brooke wears. Brooke feels relief settle in her stomach, then pure panic and then the panic dissipates into excitement and joy. Until she realizes what’s actually happened. _ She married Vanessa last night!  _ She loves Vanessa, sure, but they’d never even talked about marriage. She had no idea how she even felt about it, nevermind what Vanessa thought about the subject. Brooke has no idea what to do, so she gently shakes Vanessa awake. 

“V, baby, wake up,” she says, urgently. Vanessa groans in response, a hand flying to her forehead, undoubtedly feeling the effects of drinking too much ,as Brooke did.

“ ‘M up, ‘M up,” she rasps.

“Vanessa, do you remember anything about last night?” Brooke asks, nervously.

Vanessa looks down and scans her naked body, she points to a cluster of hickeys on her inner thigh.

“I’m guessing we fucked at some point, but other than that I don’t know,” she says, shrugging.

“V...I think we got married last night,” Brooke says, showing Vanessa her gold band and pointing to the matching one on Vanessa’s left hand. 

  
  


“You’re my wife?! I’m your  _ wife _ ?! Wait, do we have a marriage certificate?” 

Brooke looks around a bit before spotting a thick piece of paper. And sure enough in big fancy letters, it reads, “The state of Nevada proudly proclaims that Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Mateo were joined together in solemn matrimony on July 9th, 2018 in Las Vegas, Nevada.” 

“Sooo, it’s real. What do you wanna do?” Brooke asks, a little afraid of Vanessa’s answer. 

“What do you mean? Are you asking me if I want a divorce?” Vanessa questions. 

“I guess. I don’t know, I want nothing more than to stay your wife, but if it’s not what you want I understand. I woke up this morning so confused and I was scared when I saw the ring and I hoped and prayed it was you I married. And when I realized it was, not only was I relieved I didn’t fuck up the best thing that’s ever happened to me but I was happy and I-,”

Brooke’s suddenly cut off by Vanessa’s lips.

“Shhh, shh Brooke Lynn, you’re rambling. Of course, I wanna stay your wife. I love you, and yeah maybe an alcohol-fueled marriage in Vegas isn’t ideal, but there’s no one else I would’ve rather drunkenly married,” she says, tenderly, holding Brooke’s face in her hands. 

Brooke kisses her like there’s no tomorrow. And then she vows she’s gonna get them new rings as soon as they get home, because the plain gold band is boring and Vanessa deserves only the best. She also vows they’re gonna do it again, but this time the right way. They’re already officially married so that’s out of the way, but Brooke knows Vanessa and her dreams of a big fairytale wedding. So, she promises to give her that as well. 

“I love you,  _ Mrs. Hytes. _ ” Brooke purrs. 

“I love you more,  _ Mrs. Hytes. _ So, I guess this means the rest of this trip is our honeymoon?” 

Brooke smiles and nods, while burying her face in Vanessa’s neck, pressing wet kisses there. 

“Well, you know what people do on their honeymoons, don’t you?” Brooke says, sitting up to look at Vanessa, her eyes turning dark with lust.

“I sure do,  _ mommy, _ ” Vanessa says, putting emphasis on the nickname, knowing it would drive Brooke crazy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that’s what they do. They spend the rest of their trip fucking, drinking, eating, shopping, fucking some more, and then fucking again and neither of them would change any of it for the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello bbys! Thank you all for the love you've given this series so far, even tho I'm writing on a whim and have no idea what I'm doing. Your feedback is greatly appreciated:)  
> As always questions, comments, concerns, feedback or prompts are welcome :-)


End file.
